1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel organic compound named isocoformycin which is a seven-membered ring nucleoside produced by chemical synthesis and found to inhibit the deaminating enzymes which inactivate formycin and adenine arabinoside. The latter two compounds are used as antiviral and antitumor agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
M. Ohno et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 96, 4326-4327 (1974) is directed to the total syntheses of coformycin starting from a purine ribonucleoside. Coformycin is a unique nucleoside, having a moiety of 3,6,7,8-tetrahydroimidazo[4,5,-d][1,3]diazepin-8(R)-ol as the base moiety and has an interesting biological property. See also the article following on pages 4327-4328 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,959,257 and 4,014,769.
P. W. K. Woo et al, J. Heterocyclic Chem., 11, 641-643, (1974) is directed to an isolation of a potent adenosine and ara-A deaminase inhibitor in crystalline form from the fermentation broth of a strain of Streptomyces antibioticus and to the structural elucidation of said compound. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,208.
T. J. van Bergen et al., J. Org. Chem., 36(7), 978-983, (1971) is directed to the ring expansion of the tosylate of 3,5-dicarbomethoxy-2,6-dimethyl-2-hydroxymethyl-1,2-dihydropyridine.